


No Wish For Penny

by Leni



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is she <i>singing</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wish For Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592034.html?thread=82675106#t82675106). Prompt: ****

Sheldon looked up from his game slowly, back rigid and ears straining to catch whatever had broken his concentration. When he found the culprit, digging into their fridge, he shot a glare at his roommate. "I can stand her stealing from us, seeing as to how she's finally learned not to touch my side. But this is too much." And when Leonard only shrugged and continued playing, Sheldon snapped. " _Why is she singing?_ "

Leonard let out a sigh, but finally paused his own game. "Um. Well..."

" _She_ can speak for herself," Penny cut in, coming with her snack to sit next to Leonard. "And I sing because I'm happy." And she really was grinning enough that Sheldon might have drawn that conclusion on his own. He allowed himself some satisfaction at his growing ability to read people, but Penny had to ruin the moment. "I actually got to wish on a shooting star last night."

Sheldon felt his eye start to twitch. "That's not...."

"If you're about to say that you don't believe in shooting stars, shut it, Sheldon."

"Well, yes. That. But I wanted to point out that-" He heard Leonard's groan and dismissed it in the same instant. He really did not understand why his roommate wanted Penny to stay ignorant. Sheldon didn't dislike _anyone_ that much. "-it wasn't a shooting star."

Penny eyed him distrustfully. "Nooo," she drawled out, the tone she took when she spoke to him. Or to little children. "It was." Amy insisted it was Penny being patient, and Sheldon chose to believe his girlfriend since he had no proof otherwise. "Bright point in the sky, falling toward the ground. That's a shooting star."

"Or," Sheldon said, "a space station exploding. It was on the radio earlier; we heard about it."

Penny's eyes got huge. Then she narrowed them again - " _We?_ " - at Leonard. "Is he telling the truth?"

Again, Leonard heaved a sigh. "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly.

"But you said-!"

"You looked happy!" Sheldon's roommate said back, though he tried to edge away from Penny. Probably to get away from striking range. "I _like_ it when you look happy, Penny!"

Penny opened her mouth, still glaring, but then she shook her head and her features softened into a smile. "Aw, that's sweet."

Leonard smiled back foolishly. "I can be sweet."

Hoping they wouldn't start a make out session right then and there - and in the middle of a game! - Sheldon gave a roll of his eyes. "Yes, yes. Back to business, now!" he told Leonard, giving a pointed look at his laptop. Then he glanced at Penny and gave a sad shake of his head. "Love makes you weak, woman," he told her, glad once again that he'd never descended to that dark side of relationships. _His_ partner knew better than to expect him to fold so easily. 

Penny glowered.

"Shut. It."

And because Penny was the woman he understood the best - not by choice, he'd reassured Amy, but because of the simple fact that he'd been forced into constant companionship with her for years already - Sheldon let himself focus back on the game.

 

The End  
22/01/15


End file.
